1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rule generating apparatuses and rule verifying apparatuses for fuzzy control.
2. Description of the Background Art
A fuzzy control device for performing control by fuzzy inferences or fuzzy arithmetic operations has been in the spotlight. The fuzzy control device is also referred to as a fuzzy inference arithmetic unit, a fuzzy controller or a fuzzy computer, which is realized by not only a dedicated device for fuzzy inferences (either an analogue or digital type device) (see, for example, "NIKKEI ELECTRONICS", NIKKEI MCGRAW HILL BOOK COMPANY, Jul. 27, 1987, No. 426, pp. 148-152) but also a binary type computer, processor or the like programmed so as to implement fuzzy inferences.
In any case, membership functions concerning input and output variables and rules must be set in order to operate the fuzzy control device. The rules and the membership functions are mutually related, so that their designs made to obtain desired control performance are substantially complicated.